


Catching Daisies

by Hmorow12



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hmorow12/pseuds/Hmorow12
Summary: Pamela and Daisy are sister. Pamela wants to end thing between them, but Daisy convinces her otherwise.





	Catching Daisies

Sisters’ Secret  
Hi, my name is Daisy and this is the story of my freshman year of highschool. My sister Pamela is the only reason I managed to make it through the long, boring days of high school. She’s my best friend, my tutor, my protector, and more. We’ve been close since we were young but eventually we started to experiment with each other. We didn’t know it was wrong at the time, hell we didn’t even know what sex was. We just knew it felt good. It was just small stuff at first, we’d be playing in the bath as kids and she’d accidentally touch me down there and it would just feel good. Then, eventually we started doing it on purpose, playing with ourselves and each other. She gave me my first orgasm at 13, and it was amazing. At that point we had an idea that it was wrong but we didn’t care enough to stop. This was just our secret relief. It just let out stress, it wasn’t like we were in a relationship or anything. We were just normal sisters that had a little secret that we couldn’t tell anyone. We’re older now and we haven’t done anything in months. I miss the touch of my sister, the way her fingers feel inside me, the heat of her breath on my neck as I bring her to climax, the taste of her tongue, even the smell of her sweaty body just after we finish. She has avoided being alone with me since she decided it was wrong to continue doing what we were doing, but sometimes I hear her in her room moaning my name. I’m a volcano of sexual desires, teen angst, and incestuous love ready to explode in more ways than one. The worst part? We start highschool tomorrow.

 

First Day  
It’s the first day of our Freshman year at XX High and I’m super freaking nervous. All the girls who were a grade above my sister and I have told us stories about high school, and it sounds terrifying. I’ve heard about seniors going after freshman girls (ew), people being caught having sex in the bathrooms, students having fights and even teachers betting on the freaking fights. Crazy right? Yeah, XX High was not somewhere I was excited to be. The only comfort I have is my older sister Pamela. She’s already 16 so she must feel really out of place as a freshman, but she refused to go to school until I was old enough to so that we wouldn’t be apart. We’ve always been close and she’s never left me behind for anything or anyone. She’s protected me since we were kids too. Bullies, stray animals, and even my own terrible sense of balance, she never lets anything hurt me. She’s the greatest sister I could ask for. She never lets me down on anything, I’m her number one priority and she’s mine. I love my sister.  
I was worried that we would be separated in high school, like all the friendships you hear about that just drift apart once highschool starts because of “schedule issues,” but luckily we have most of our classes together and we see each other at home. We’re on our way to our first class, Biology, and I can’t help but admire her figure as she walks just slightly in front of me. Long legs, wide hips, thighs that you could suffocate in, the works. She’s kind of tall for a freshman girl, 5’7, which makes her stick out even more and I can tell she’s just as nervous as I am to be here. That’s probably why she isn’t very flashy about her gorgeous body today. She wears sweatpants, a thick jacket that makes her 34C breasts barely noticeable, she smells faintly of cinnamon, and has her auburn hair up in a bun. I, on the other hand, am not so up tight. I wear a crop top, shorts that are just long enough that they don’t break the school’s policies, my favorite choker, and have my honey blonde hair up in pigtails. As we walk to class I notice a few people looking at us weird. I guess we do look pretty different. I’m much shorter than her, only 5’3, my eyes are a pretty shade of greenish-blue but hers are a warm and comforting hazel, she’s speed-walking to class so we’re not late but I’m skipping around taking in the sights, and our outfits are nothing alike so I’m sure we seem like polar opposites. We arrive at the biology room and find seats next to each other before the other students get in the room.  
As the students file into class, Pamela reaches into her bag and pulls out a laptop. She prefers working on it because typing is easier for her than writing, but I prefer good old-fashioned pen and paper. I grab my notebook and my fine-tip pen and settle in for class. A balding 60 year old man walks into the room wearing a white lab coat and glasses, carrying a box that looks heavy enough to snap his fragile old man arms in half. “Good morning students, my name is Mr. Sanders and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. Just because I’m old doesn’t mean I’m stupid, so don’t try to pull anything on me or you’ll get detention for a week. This is a no-nonsense class.” There are a few snickers around the room at that, the troublemakers. He opens the box and starts passing out textbooks that look to be 10 kg. (22 lbs) each and there is an audible groan from the back half of the class. It’s the first day so class goes pretty quick without any real work, and so does our next class together, History. After that, we go to lunch. On our way to the cafeteria, some guy who looks like he got held back a few years slaps my ass and says “Damn, looks like the fresh meat this year is gonna be good.” Immediately, I freeze and look at Pamela. She has a bad habit of hitting first and thinking later, so I grab her and try to walk away before she does anything stupid on the first day of high school and gets us singled out. I can tell she’s pissed, but she lets me lead her away. We go to the bathroom so she can calm down more privately, and as soon as the door closes she punches the brick wall hard enough that it shakes. She’s seething. I wrap my arms around her and our eyes meet.  
“Don’t worry about him, you know you’re all I want,” I whisper as I give her a soft kiss on the lips.  
“I know, but guys like that just piss me off,” she retorts before gently pushing me away and turning to wash the blood off her hand. I wrap my arms around her waist this time and try again.

“You know, if you weren’t so hot-tempered you’d probably get more guys,” I say, barely containing a giggle because I already know her response.

“I don’t want a guy like that anyways, Daisy.” He laughs a little to herself. “They’re disgusting pigs.”

“That might be true,” I say as I kiss a trail down her neck to her collar bone “but do you really think a good guy would still be interested if he saw you knock that guy out?”

“You know we can’t do stuff like this anymore,” she says as she turns around and pushes me away again.  
She takes a paper towel and dries off her hand then starts to check the damage. I grab her wrists and push her up against the wall, then stand on my toes to catch her mouth with mine. She resists my kiss at first, but soon gives in. We start breathing heavier as we kiss. Her tongue slides between my lips and presses against mine. As we explore each other’s mouths with our tongues, I think of how I never seem to tire of the way her tongue tastes. I slide my hand up her shirt, grabbing her soft breast through her bra. She lets out a soft moan, pushing her chest against my hand. I suck on her tongue as I squeeze her breast, before moving my hand under her bra and gently pinching her small, pink nipple. She gasps, her nipples are one of her weak points. I move my other hand down her body slowly and stop once my hand is between her thighs. I can feel the heat of her pussy radiating off of her from a good 3 inches away. She must be really fucking turned on. I start to rub her clit through the sweatpants, and she kisses me harder as she moans into my mouth. She bucks her hips against my fingers, practically begging me to put my hand down her panties right the in the school bathroom. She pulls her mouth away from mine to catch her breath, and let’s out a loud moan but the sound of her own voice seems to snap her back into reality.  
“No!” she almost shouts, shoving me away from her with more force this time. “You know this is wrong, we agreed we would stop once high school started!”

“You agreed! You never asked my opinion, and I don’t see a reason for us to stop something we’ve been doing since we were kids, Pamela!”

“What if we get caught? What happens then?” she asks, with an edge to her voice.

“I guess we just won’t get caught so we don’t have to find out,” I answer as I stick my tongue out at her. “If you don’t want me this way anymore then why did you get so mad about that guy?” I retort with a smirk.  
She goes quiet, she doesn’t have an answer to that. I decide not to push it further, and we head back out to the cafeteria. We get school pizza (gross) and sit together. We sit silently with some tension between us, but it fades away quickly. We watch people walking by and make fun of them to each other. Suddenly, a nerdy looking guy taps me on the shoulder. He’s carrying a computer and has huge glasses, but he doesn’t look too bad. I glance at Pamela and see that she’s staring daggers at the guy just for touching my shoulder. She’s so possessive, I love it.  
“Excuse me,” he says awkwardly, “Can I sit at this table? Everyone else kind of picks on me if I sit near them.”  
“Sure, what’s your name?” I ask.  
“Rodger,” He replies quickly as he takes a seat on the other side of the table. He goes quiet and doesn’t talk much for the rest of the lunch period, he just sits and clacks away at his keys as Pamela and I eat.  
The bell rings and lunch is dismissed. Pamela and I have different classes this hour, and she insists on walking me to my class so she can make sure no one messes with me. I have Girls PE this period, she has Art. She’s already a great artist, you should see some of the things she’s drew of us. They’re hot. She tells me she loves me in front of everyone, which might be an issue if she wasn’t my sister, then she hurries to her class. I just know it’s not sisterly love she means, I just wish she’d admit it.  
The girls in the locker room are getting undressed, but I’m already in shorts and don’t feel like going through the effort so I just sit and watch them. I’m still wet from my bathroom episode with Pamela so seeing all these girls naked and jiggling just gets me hotter. I only watch though. My body may react to these sexy highschool girls, but my heart belongs to my sister.

 

At Home  
After PE, we have a boring seminar with nothing eventful happening, then we have Health class together which basically consists of another “no nonsense” speech except it lasted the whole two hour period because Health is a pointless class and there was nothing for him to teach. I could see his cock through his shorts though, not a bad time let me tell you. It took up most of my focus during class until Pamela caught me staring. After class ends, we get on the bus and head home. On the ride home, Pamela and I talk about how our third period had been without each other. Apparently, a girl had pushed her in her art class while she was trying to get supplies and she had bloodied the girls nose. She said they just let her off with a warning because the school is so used to fights happening at this point and hers wasn’t that bad, but I still worried and pestered her about whether she was hurt anywhere.Thankfully she’s okay, but I managed to get her to agree to a full body check up from Nurse Daisy when we get home. I’m extremely excited to poke and prod at my older sister’s naked body, I guess that makes me a pervert doesn’t it? Well, whatever. I don’t care what it makes me, I just want my sister. In so many ways. Once we get home, we stop in the kitchen for our favorite snack food, left over pizza. Not left over school pizza though, that’s fucking terrible. Real pizza. Our mom doesn’t get home until late and our dad left when we were kids, so for now we have the house to ourselves. After she finishes her pizza, I order her to strip. She takes off her jacket, shirt, and sweatpants without hesitating, but keeps her bra and her panties on. I giggle to myself and crouch in front of her as I pull her panties down to her ankles.  
“This isn’t neccesary to inspect me for injuries, Daisy.”

“Who told you you could get an attitude like that with me? I’m the one inspecting you, I’ll decide how thorough I need to be.” 

“Daisy no, what if mom comes home early? We’re in the living room for God’s sake!” 

“Then I guess we’ll risk it,” I say as I spread the lips of her pussy apart and look at the beautiful pink color of her insides. She quivers at my touch but doesn’t say no. She just stands there wearing only a bra, letting her own little sister spread her pussy open. I slowly, meticulously shove one finger all the way inside her. I make sure to take my time to tease her, letting her feel good but not too good as punishment for making me wait so long to do this again. I lift my head up to her pussy and put my lips against her pussy as I use my tongue to circle her clit. Her entire body shudders as my tongue makes contact with her pussy for the first time in months. I start moving my finger in and out of her while I lick her, still making sure to be slow and tease her just enough to bring her to the breaking point. She makes a small whimpering noise,”M-more… please,” she whispers, blushing hard.  
“You’re gonna have to be louder than that, sweetheart,” I reply. She hesitates for a second, so I start pulling my finger out of her to hurry her along.

“P-please make me feel even better!” 

“How could I refuse when you beg so earnestly?” I shove my middle and ring finger in her pussy while I lick her clit then start to pound away with my fingers. Seeing my sister, the one who’s always strong and confident reduced to a whore who begs to be pleasured is such a fucking turn on. I should do this more often. As I pound away at her tight pussy with my hands, she grabs my head and presses my mouth into her pussy, moaning louder than I’ve ever made her moan before. When I manage to pull my head away from her to catch my breath, I can see just how much she’s really wanted me for these past few months. There is a trail of her juices dripping all the way down her inner thighs. I gently lick the juices off her legs, they’re delicious as always. I stand up and kiss her as I slide my fingers back into her dripping wet hole. I can feel my palm rubbing her clit as I pull my fingers out of her and shove them back in. She’s practically screaming in pleasure, her beautiful face contorted in the sexiest way possible. I can tell she’s close. Our tongues intertwine and I feel her insides start to convulse around my fingers as she climaxes. She sinks to the floor, panting and dripping wet. I take in the sight, my drop dead gorgeous sister reduced to a sex crazed animal by my hands and mouth alone. I feel like cumming just from the thought of it. 

 

Boink gang, you’re gonna have to be patient my smol bois for more ‘cause of writer’s block and a general lack of motivation YEEEET


End file.
